memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Richard L. Morrison
Richard L. Morrison is an Emmy Award-winning sound re-recording mixer who worked on , , , and . He was also sound mixer on the video games Star Trek: Borg and Star Trek: Klingon. Morrison has shared eight Emmy Award nominations for his work on the Star Trek franchise in the category Outstanding Sound Mixing for a Drama Series and won four of them: * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Alan Bernard, Chris Haire, and Doug Davey * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Alan Bernard, Chris Haire, and Doug Davey * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Alan Bernard, Chris Haire, and Doug Davey * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Alan Bernard, Chris Haire, and Doug Davey * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with William Gocke, Chris Haire, and Doug Davey * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Alan Bernard, Chris Haire, and Doug Davey * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Alan Bernard, Chris Haire, and Doug Davey * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Alan Bernard, Chris Haire, and Doug Davey In 2003 he received another Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Single Camera Sound Mixing for a Miniseries or a Movie for his work on the television series Taken which he shared with Chris Haire and Chris Elam. Morrison also received CAS Awards and nominations for Outstanding Achievement in Sound Mixing for a Television Series from the Cinema Audio Society for his work on Star Trek: * CAS Award for the episode , shared with Alan Bernard, Chris Haire, and Doug Davey * CAS Award nomination for the episode , shared with Alan Bernard, Chris Haire, and Doug Davey * CAS Award nomination for the episode , shared with Alan Bernard, Chris Haire, and Doug Davey * CAS Award nomination for the episode , shared with Alan Bernard, Chris Haire, and Doug Davey * CAS Award nomination for the episode , shared with Alan Bernard, Chris Haire, and Doug Davey In 2003 he received another CAS Award nomination in the category Outstanding Sound Mixing for Television – MOW's and Mini-Series for his work on the television series Taken, again shared with Chris Haire and Chris Elam. Other television series on which he has worked include Sweet Valley High (1994-1995), Baywatch (1994-1996), Baywatch Nights (1995), Nash Bridges (2000-2001), Leap of Faith (2002), Taken (2002), Carnivàle (2003), and ER (2006-2008). Early in his career, Morrison mixed sound for several motion pictures, including the 1986 comedy Nobody's Fool (starring Louise Fletcher) and the 1988 Academy Award-nominated sports drama Bull Durham. His later film credits include Ski Patrol (featuring Ray Walston), TV's Running Delilah (starring Kim Cattrall), and The Only Thrill (starring Sharon Lawrence). Morrison worked with numerous other Star Trek sound department members – including Chris Haire, Doug Davey and Bill Wistrom – on many of their non-''Trek'' projects, particularly the films The Only Thrill and Family Plan. Star Trek credits (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** – Re-Recording Mixer (uncredited) ** – Re-Recording Mixer (uncredited) ** – Re-Recording Mixer (uncredited) ** – Re-Recording Mixer (uncredited) ** – Re-Recording Mixer (uncredited) ** – Re-Recording Mixer (uncredited) ** – Re-Recording Mixer (uncredited) ** – Re-Recording Mixer, CAS External link * es:Richard L. Morrison Category:Sound department Category:Video game production staff Category:Emmy Award winners Category:Emmy Award nominees Category:CAS Award nominees Category:CAS Award winners